


A Survivor's Pride

by Niana



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Disney AU - Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, F/F, F/M, William Carver is mentioned, more characters and their own roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Losing her parents at the age of eight, Clementine is taken in by Lee Everett to live in a fortress he and many survivors run during a post-apocalyptic world. During her life in the fortress, Clementine is raised by Lee and Carley, James as an older brother figure, and many friends. Then one day she meets Louis, a boy that is training to be a soldier at an enemy fortress known as the Delta. But instead of being enemies, the two become good friends and later on in their life, find love.As they become close, Clementine and Louis hope that they can put an end to the war between their homes and become one. If only Lee and Lilly could let go of the past and their grudges against each other.





	1. They Live in You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. To TWDG fans that know Disney, this will be like The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, but it's its own story, so there's no prequel to this story. So with that out of the way, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**They Live in You**

 

    In the very early morning just before the sun first rises, a very small, eight year old girl is curled up next to a tree, crying.  Her parents had recently died in a car wreck caused when their car had hit a Walker, with the girl being the only one that had miraculously survived and managed to get away before anymore of the walking dead showing up.

**Night**

**And the spirit of life**

**Calling**

    Unknowingly, the child happens to be just outside a fortress that has been seen by surveillance cameras.  Inside the fortress, two men, one a thirty-seven year-old African-American and the other a Caucasian-American in his early twenties, watching the cameras when they spotted the weeping child just outside their walls.

    Worried that her crying will attract Walkers, the older man, Lee Everett, decides to bring the girl inside the fortress.  Approaching the area the cameras were watching, Lee carefully approaches the girl, who hasn’t noticed him yet.

**Wait**

**There’s no fortress**

**too great**

    Carefully, Lee raises one hand and gently touch her trembling shoulder, causing the girl to finally look up.  Her eyes appeared fearful for a moment, but then Lee gently wipes her tears away. His touch comforting, the girl stops trembling as Lee asks, “Why are you alone?”

    “My parents died in a car wreck after they had hit a Walker that was in the middle of the road.” she answers with her voice shaking from crying.

    Examining her, Lee did notice that she has a few bad bruises, scrapes and cuts.  “How about I take you inside and I’ll have someone take a look at you?” At first she’s confused until she finally realizes that she’s been just outside a fortress.  Believing that maybe she’ll be safer even though she just met the man, the girl nods.

    Giving her a kind smile, Lee lifts the girl into his arms and carries her inside with Luke waiting at the entrance.  Once back inside the walls, Lee then asks, “What’s your name, sweet pea?”

    “Clementine.” she answers softly.

**Hear the words**

**and have faith**

**Oh**

**Have faith**

    The smile remaining on his face, Lee then sees a familiar young woman approach them from one of the work buildings.  “Luke told me you went outside the fortress when you two saw someone just outside the walls.”

    “Yeah, Clementine here had just recently lost her parents and I couldn’t just leave her out there when there could be Walkers nearby.” Lee explains to the woman.

    Setting her attention to her, the woman also gives her a soft smile.  “You’re lucky that you made it here on your own. And now you’re safe here.”

    “Could you take Clem to Carlos?  She may have survived the car wreck, but she’s still hurt.”

    “Of course.”  Lee then sets Clementine into her arms.

    Noticing how nervous she had just became, Lee gently cups her small cheek.  “Don’t worry, I’m just going to check on a few things and I’ll come get you later.  Carley and Carlos will take good care of you.” At his gentle touch and words, Clementine does settle down and decides to trust them.

    With that, Carley carries Clementine to the infirmary while Lee went to check on reports and few other things.  Hearing Carley’s gentle heartbeat, almost like her mother’s, Clementine feels more at peace.

    Once at the infirmary, they are greeted by a Hispanic-American man who had just finished with checking on his medical supplies.  As Carley informs the man that just has to be Carlos, Clementine notices a girl slightly older, age twelve sitting in the corner, silently reading.  As Carley lets her on the examination table, Clementine watches the other girl in curiosity. While Carlos tends to her bruises, scrapes and cuts, the girl finally looks up.  “Who is she, dad?”

    “This is Clementine, Sarah.  She had survived a car wreck but her parents didn’t.  Lee found her right outside the walls and had brought her in.” Carlos explained as he continued his work.  When they locked eye contact, Clementine waves shyly to the older girl then Sarah waves back.

**They live in you**

**They live in me**

**They watch over**

    All throughout the fortress as everyone do their daily routines and usual work, they all think about the loved ones they all have lost over the years before starting a new life in this fortress as they all work to survive each day.

**Everything we see**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

 

**In your reflection**

**They live in you**

**They live in me**

    Once she’s been bandaged up, Carley returns with some food for Clementine, who had accepted it gratefully.  Once she had finished her meal, Carley then leads Clementine into the courtyard where many residents waited to meet the new member.  To see so many new faces at once, Clementine hid shyly behind Carley.

**They live in you**

    But then the woman places a comforting hand on her back and gives her a reassuring smile.  Still being a bit shy, Clementine steps out of hiding as Carley announces, “Everyone, this girl is Clementine.  She’s recently lost her parents and Lee had brought her in. Now that she’s a part of our family, Lee and I will be new parent figures to her.  So all of you be good to her, teach her anything she wants to know.”

    As everyone cheer to welcome her, Clementine scans the crowd for Lee, but there was no sign of the man.  “I don’t see Lee.”

    “I’m actually going to take you to him after I had introduced you to the community.” Carley says softly.  Then she leads her to another room, with Lee and Luke discussing reports they were given recently.

    Then Carley gently knocks on the doorframe, grabbing the men’s attention with Lee smiling that Clementine is there.  Gesturing the child closer, Clementine obliges and once she’s beside him, Lee wraps his arm around her small shoulders.  “Clementine, this is Luke, he’s second in command of this fortress.”

    Luke holds out his hand to her and then Clementine places her smaller hand in his, slowly shaking them.  “Sorry to hear of what had happened to your parents.”

**Yeah, oh, yeah**

**They live in you**

**They live in me**

She knows that she’ll miss her parents.  But Clementine smiles at the thought of living here, in the fortress with Lee, Carley and everyone that had welcomed her with smiles.  Then a Korean-American boy that is older than her by three to four years enters the room. “You summoned me, Lee?” he asks.

    “Yes.  I had remembered that you were very busy with helping your dad and his food trucks.  So I want you to meet a new member of our family.” Lee then shows Clementine to the boy.  “This is Clementine. Luke and I had found her outside the walls after she had lost her parents.”

    To hear the news, the boy sets his attention on her and says with a small smile, “I’m sorry to hear about your loss.  I’m James.”

    “It’s nice to meet you, James.” Clementine replies with a nod.

**They watch over**

**Everything we see**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

    “Starting today, whenever I’m working, she’ll be under you and your father’s care.  Can I trust you with this job?”

    The small smile growing, James keeps his eyes on Clem as he nods his head.  “Then Clem, can you help James and his dad today?” Carley asks.

    Turning to face the three adults, Clementine shows that she is actually very excited to start her life here.  With that, the two kids leave the room to head back to his father, Lee and the other two watching them with smiles, having high hopes that Clementine will have a bright future with them.

**In your reflection**

**They live in you**

    Within a few minutes since Clementine left with James, two more boys pop up in the room, one being two to three years older than Clem and the other one to two older.  With a chuckle, Luke says, “You two just missed her.”

    To hear they were late to meet Clementine, the boys Aasim and Omar flop down in disappointment.  “Don’t worry, boys. Just like with the other kids, you’ll meet her another time.” Carley points out.

    “But I do have a special job for you two.  As you guys help to train her, I want you to be friends to her.  Clementine will need as much friends as she can get.” Lee informs them what he wants them to do for Clem.

    Sounds like an easy enough job for the two friends.  “You got it, Lee.” both Aasim and Omar nod their heads in understanding what their boss wants them to do.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the age of eleven, Clementine leaves her home with James to practice their survival skills when they meet Louis, a boy from the Delta.

**Chapter 2**

**New Friend**

 

    A few birds perched in a tree nearby, happily singing.  Clementine, now eleven, pops up in a watchtower, amazed at the view that is just outside the fortress walls.  With a plan of what to do out there on a beautiful day in mind, Clementine leaves the watch tower and as she takes off in a run to find James, she is then scooped up off her feet, in Lee’s arms.  “Where are you off to in such a hurry, sweet pea?” he asks with a smile.

    Returning the smile as she playfully squirms, Clementine says, “Lee!  Put me down.”

    “I saw you in the watchtower.  Thinking about going outside?”

    Clementine nods.  “I want to practice the survival skills you taught me.”

    Lee then sets his girl back on her feet.  “That’s fine but keep in mind that a Walker…”

    “A Walker could get me or bite me.” Clementine repeats his warning.

    “And as long as…” Lee adds.

    “As long as James is with me, I know.” Clementine repeats.  “I was on my way to get him.”

    “That’s a good girl.” Lee nods, glad that she’s remembered everything he and everyone had taught her since she was eight.

    Then they hear a light chuckle and they see Carley join them.  “You’ve done well to remember what we taught you, Clem.”

    With the compliment, Clementine’s cheeks turn a bit pink.  “Thanks, Carley.”

    Lee then becomes more serious.  “Just make sure you don’t go near any of the Raiders.”

    “Indeed,” they hear Luke as he approaches, “since their leader is a back-stabbing, murderous bitch.”  Normally, adults should never swear in front of a child. But that was back in the world before there were Walkers.  Now in this world, a child’s innocence does not last.

    “Luke is right.  You should never turn your back on them if they are watching.” Lee points out.

    Clementine remembers that someone had told her that the leader of the Raiders, Lilly, was once a member of this community along with a few others.  But once they had shown loyalty to a power hungry man named William Carver that was a good friend to her father Larry, Lee had no choice but to banish them from the community.

    Now that she knows that she must be careful outside the walls, Lee excuses Clementine and she happily takes off, looking for James.  Noticing him watching her with worried eyes, Carley gives Lee a quick peck on the cheek. “She’ll be fine, Lee. You raised her to be a survivor.”

    With a sigh, Lee nods.  “You’re right, Carley.” With that, they leave the area, Lee looking for two specific boys while Carley went to check on Alvin’s pregnant wife Rebecca.  Soon Lee finds Aasim and Omar by a few windows, watching for Walkers that wander too close to the fortress. “Hey, Aasim, Omar, come here for a sec.”

    At the voice of their boss, the two turn and greet him as they walk up to him.  “Good morning sir.”

    “I need you two to keep a very close eye on Clementine while she’s out.  Even with James with her, you know there’s a chance she’ll run off.” Lee instructs them.

    “Don’t worry, Lee.” Omar nods with a promise.

    “We’ll watch them like a hawk watches its prey.” Aasim also promises.

    “Be sure that you do.  Any of the Raiders could be out there and they could abduct her.”

    With that, Lee turns to check on everything in the fortress as Aasim and Omar leave through a secret passage to wait for Clementine and James.

    Running to a food truck she knows the most, Clementine’s smile grows once she spots him just outside the truck, checking on the inventory.  “James!”

    Hearing his name be called, the now fifteen year old boy returns the smile once he sees Clementine running to him.  “Good morning, Clem.”

    Over the couple years that she’s lived in the fortress since Lee found her, Clementine has spent so much time with many kids, mostly James.  The older boy had become her best friend, like an older brother to her. Once she’s standing in before him, Clementine says with her smile still there, “James, I was thinking about heading outside the fortress to practice my survival skills that I’ve been taught.  I was hoping you would go with me.”

    To hear that he could go outside the fortress with her, James grin grows a bit.  “Sure thing, Clem. I just need to report to my dad about the inventory real quick.”  Clementine nods, silently saying that she’ll wait. With that, James went inside the truck to inform his father the condition of the inventory.  Once his father is glad to hear the report, James grabs his Walker mask, since he and a few other members of the community are peacekeepers, so they don’t kill any Walkers, instead they can be able to sneak through a herd without being detected.

    Leaving the truck with his mask on hand, James turns to Clementine.  “You have your knife or a gun?”

    She takes out her hidden knife and points to the gun secured in a holster on her leg to show him that she’s always prepared.  Glad that she is ready, the two make their way to a side gate and leave the fortress into a wide open field just outside the woods.  Unknown to them, Aasim and Omar also leave the fortress from a hidden passage and follow behind.

    While being outside, Clementine and James keep a cautious eye out for any Walkers to practice the survival skills they were taught.  In fact, they spot one Walker roaming nearby, moaning very loudly. Deciding to start with a headshot, Clementine draws her gun, takes aim at the head, keeping her arms steady just as Lee had taught her, her eyes remain open and sharp, pulls the trigger and they watch as the Walker collapse, the moaning stop instantly.

    With that successful shot, the pair continue on their way through the woods.  Soon they spot a couple more Walkers. Spotting a rock just right by his foot, James, with his mask on, takes the rock and at once throws the rock in a direction to the far right to distract the Walkers and they hurry past them.

    While following them like Lee had asked them to, Aasim and Omar take a slightly different route so they wouldn’t be detected by their friends as they remain hidden until they heard a bunch of moaning, indicating there are more Walkers around.

    Realizing there could be a herd nearby, the two boys run to catch up to Clementine and James, surprising the pair.  To see two of her other friends cling to their backs, Clementine asks, “What are you two doing?”

    “Well, um.  Lee had asked us to keep an eye on you since there’s a chance you can either get hurt by the Walkers or snatched by the Raiders.” Omar explains.

    Clementine rolls her eyes, thinking that even though he’s not her dad, Lee does worry about her.  “We came out to test ourselves and the skills we’ve been taught. Lee has nothing to worry about.” James tells them.

    “That’s right.  I had already planned on having James with me so I wouldn’t go alone.” Clementine adds.

    She sounded very sure.  “Maybe they’re right, maybe Lee doesn’t have anything to worry about.” Omar points out.

    “But you know Lee would still worry about her.” Aasim adds.

    With the two talking to each other, that gave Clementine and James a chance to sneak away.  Now being away from them, the pair enter a slightly more barren area. Splitting up to explore a bit, Clementine didn’t watch her footing and falls down a slope, rolling into someone.

    Recovering from her fall, Clementine is met with an African-American boy older than her by two years with dreadlocks glares at her.  As they both got to their feet, the other boy cautiously approaches her and Clementine slowly steps away from him, making sure not to show her back to him.

    “Clementine?” James calls from atop the slope before he slides down.  “You ok?”

    She nods as she keeps her eyes locked on the other boy.  “I’m fine. I think he’s with the Raiders.” Clementine says as they spot a peculiar pin on his sleeve.

    At that, James gets right in front of Clementine, protecting her in case the kid pulls anything.  Watching the two, the boy asks as one eyebrow arched in confusion, “What are you doing?”

    “You’re with the Raiders, you won’t be taking her to those back-stabbing traitors.” James says firmly.

    At that, the boy chuckles as he places his hands on his hips.  “Relax. I’m not recruiting for the Raiders. I left the Delta so I can have time to myself out here.  Besides, I take care of myself just fine without anyone.”

    “Really?” Clementine walks out from behind James.  “That’s very cool!”

    Just then the three could hear very loud moans that are way too close.  Watching as a herd of Walkers approach, the three make a run for it with the boy grabbing something that seems to be a leg chair with sharp nails embedded at the top from a nearby tree trunk.  Thinking fast, James scouts ahead for openings as Clementine and the boy take a fighting stance to take on some Walkers.

    Checking around the wooded area, the boy then says, “I’ve set traps for whenever any Walkers come by.  We can use them!”

    Checking the trees herself, she does see the traps.  Nodding just once, the two split up to get to the traps, waiting patiently until a few were close enough in the marks.  With their knives out, the two cut the ropes keeping the traps in place, causing boulders and logs to come down on a few unexpecting Walkers, then with any that were left, they finish off with their knives after stunning them.

    “Hey!” they hear James call for them.  “This way, you two!” Without having to even think, the two hurry over to James and the three run out of the woods, no longer hearing moaning from any Walkers now that the herd has been dealt with.

    Now that they are safe, trying to catch their breaths, Clementine high fives the boy while James kept an eye and ear out for more.  “That was amazing to watch those traps get that many Walkers!” Unknown to the three kids, a woman watches from the safety of a few trees, glaring at Clementine and James.

    “We make such a good team!  And I was amazed at how brave you were.” Clementine says with a sweet smile.

    His face turning a bit pink as he returns the smile.  “Yeah, you and your friend were very brave too, Clementine.  My name’s Louis.” the boy finally introduces his name.

    “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Louis.  It’s James.” James came over once he knew it was completely safe.  The three smile at each other up until Lee appears, pulling Clementine behind him, glaring daggers at Louis then the woman appears from hiding, keeping Louis beside her as she glares back.

    “Lilly.” Lee says coldly.

    “Lee?” the woman, Lilly, says just as cold.  Then a few others from Lee’s community appear, all glaring at her.  Then she sets her cold, cruel eyes on Carley as she stands behind Lee, bringing Clementine into her arms in a protective manner.  “Carley?”

    “Lilly.” Carley returns.

    “You shouldn’t have stepped foot near here.” Lee warns her.

    “You should know that every survivor belong with Carver’s people.” Lilly exclaims.

    “No one is ever safe with that man.  I banished you when you’ve remain loyal to him.  This boy does not need to remain with a group lead by someone as cold and cruel as you.” Lee gestures to Louis, who gasp to hear that they could take him back to their fortress.

    Lilly shakes her head.  “His parents left him with me just after you banished us and we started the Delta, so he is my responsibility.  Besides, Carver would want him to become a true leader just like him.”

    “Cruel and power hungry?  That’s not what a true leader is.” Carley points out, knowing fully well that Lee is one true leader since he’s kept their community alive that Clementine will no doubt become a leader like him.

    “And you know fully well of the penalty for returning here.” Lee warns her.

     _“Penalty?”_  Both Louis and Clementine wonder.  “But the boy does not! However you can teach it into him.”

    Not being one to harm a child, Lee glares at Lilly as she gives him a wicked smile.  “Either you leave him with us or you both get out. We’re done here.”

    Lee turns to pick Clementine up into his arms with James standing right beside him when they heard Lilly, “Oh no, Lee.  This has only begun.” With that, Lilly grabs Louis’ wrist harshly and as they are lead away back to their homes, Clementine looks over to Louis sadly and says softly, “Bye.” and she settles in Lees arms.

    “Bye.” Louis bids softly as he lets Lilly take him back to the Delta.


	3. We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee teaches Clementine that they are a part of each other.

**Chapter 3**

**We Are One**

 

    Luke and a close friend of his, Nick, scouting ahead as they lead everyone back to the fortress as the sky turns from a clear blue to a mix of yellow and pink as it is afternoon.  Close to being home, Lee stops, catching Carley’s attention. “Lee?”

    He clears his throat as he looks down on Clementine in his arms.  Aware that he needs to talk to her about today, Carley gives him a smile and follows the others back inside the fortress.  Lee sets Clem on her feet and once their eyes were locked, he gives her a very stern look. “Clementine, what did you think you were doing?  You and James could have been killed out there.”

    “But Lee, we were only practicing and I didn’t mean to disobey you.”

    “I’m telling you this because I love you like you’re my own daughter.  I hate the thought of losing you.” Lee sits beside her on the fallen tree, pulling her close to his side.

    “I know.” Clementine sets her head on his shoulder and let him hold her close.

    “If something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do.” Lee kiss the top of her head, on her hat that she’s always wearing ever since the day he found her.  “There will be a day that I won’t be here anymore, and I’ll need you to lead the community in my place.”

    She’s aware that Lee wants her to lead the community, her family, after he is gone from this cruel world.  “I know.”

    “We may not be a biological family, but we are a part of each other.”  With that, Lee decides to show her more that is to their life.

**As you go through life,**

**you’ll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don’t understand**

    They watch as one young child from the community steps out from within the walls to play outside until her mother ushers her back inside for dinner and then bed.

**And the only thing**

**we know**

**Is things don’t always go**

**The way we planned**

    Leading her away from the walls, Lee shows Clementine a few boys that are finishing with their chores outside as they help each other make their way back inside after long tiring hours.

**But you’ll see every day**

**That we’ll never turn away**

**When it seems**

**all your dreams**

 

**Come undone**

**We will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope**

**and filled with pride**

**We are more**

**Than we are**

**We are one**

    With that, the two run around the area surrounding their home to see many others make their way back into the fortress for the night.  Coming to a stop by the lake, Clementine watches her reflection.

**If there’s so much**

**I must be**

**Can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**

Then she sees a few fish swim by, peacefully.  As she remembers her parents and think about Louis, Clementine sings her heart out onto the breeze.

**Can I trust**

**in my own heart**

**Or am I just one part**

**Of some big plan?**

    Watching a flock of birds fly overhead, Lee feels the wind on his skin as he thinks about his wife that he had lost at the beginning of this world of Walkers.

**Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey**

**Has only begun**

 

**Tears of pain**

**tears of joy**

**One thing**

**nothing can destroy**

    Bringing Clementine close to him, the pair watch over their world as the sun starts to set. 

**Is our pride**

**Deep inside, we are one**

Soon the two start to run back to their home together, smiles growing on their faces.

**We are one, you and I**

**We are like**

**the earth and sky**

 

**One family**

**Under the sun**

 

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage**

**that you need**

 

**You will find**

**when you see**

**We are one**

    Those three words are powerful, yet Clementine had a hard time to understand the meaning.  Seeing the confusion on her young face, Lee holds Clementine in an embrace. “As long as you live here, this is who you are.”  There’s a brief silence as she lets him hold her like her father used to. Leaving a small kiss at the top of her head, Lee says softly before he heads inside, “You’ll understand someday.”

    With that, she’s left with her thoughts as she watches the sky start to darken with the sun setting over the horizon.


	4. That's My Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are home, Lilly prepares everything to start intensely training Louis.

**Chapter 4**

**That’s My Lullaby**

 

    At the Delta, a few members finish their daily tasks or finish up on dinner before they all start to settle in for the night.  Wandering aimlessly through the halls, a man in his late thirties has his hands stuffed in his pockets, mumbling, “Louis this, Louis that.  Carvier wasn’t even his dad.” Looking up for a moment, the man Abel smirks as he sees a girl in her early to mid teens with short ginger hair, Minerva, currently settled in her quiet spot, her concentration in her reading at the moment, broken now that he’s arrived to ruin her quiet time as she glares daggers at him.

    “Oh hey, Minerva.  Where’s the brat Louis, the ‘chosen one’?” Abel asks in a very snobby, annoying way.

    Since she can never have some peace with this jerk around, Minerva slams her book shut and asks him as she sets her book on her lap, “Abel, where IS Louis and Vi?  Did you leave them out there again?”

    “FYI, every Raider here is for themselves.  Besides, for all I know, you’re sweet Violet could be on one of her ‘secret’ missions.”

    With every word that leaves his loud mouth, the more Minerva hates Abel.  Out of all the Raiders in her home, only Violet and Louis are who she really cares about.  If anything were to happen to either of them, she will personally kill the one responsible.  “Lilly will be furious. She’s told you countless times to watch Louis!”

    Abel scoffs at the order Lilly’s left him with.  “Who freaking cares? Everyone knows I should have been the chosen one.”

    “Abel,” Minerva drags his name as her annoyance only grew, “you’re being delusional again.”

    “Look, I could be a great leader like Carvier if Lilly would only give me a chance!” Abel then sounds desperate.

    With him being desperate, means he’s pathetic.  “Yeah right. Why don’t you tell that to her, make her let you prove yourself?”

    “Oh, yeah?  Don’t think that I won’t!”

    Spotting Lilly and Louis enter the Delta, Minerva smirks.  “Well, you know what? Here’s your chance, tough guy.”

    At those words, Abel looks behind his shoulder and once he saw the woman in charge with Louis right behind her, at first the man froze but quickly got ahold of himself to greet Lilly back.  “Welcome back! I’ve had the chefs prepare your favorite tonight…” however Abel stops himself, noticing that Lilly is not listening.

    “Hey, Louis.  You haven’t heard from Vi, have you?” Minerva asks the boy with a smile now that he is now home.

    Louis shakes his head.  “She told me that she’ll be home late and that we don’t have to wait for her.”

    “Well, as long as she’s safe.” Minerva sighs.

    Lilly then glares deadly at Abel.  “You were supposed to watch him!”

    “He had nothing to do with this.  I went out on my own.” Louis explains.

    Then she turns her glare onto him.  “What did you think you were doing? Have you forgotten who banished us out here?!”

    “I haven’t forgotten.  I know Lee banished us.”

    “Who had Carvier killed?”

    “Lee had Kenny kill him.” Louis repeats everything he was ever told about Lee and his community.

    “What else have I told you about them?” Lilly asks, thinking back to when she saw him with those two kids.

    “Forgive me, Lilly!  It’s just that she didn’t seem at all bad.” Louis adds as he thought about Clementine.  “I just thought we could be…”

    “Friends?!” Lilly cuts him off.  “Did you honestly think that you could get to his girl, and Lee could welcome you with open arms?  That’s a foolish idea!” But then, Lilly came up with a plan that she could use this friendship to her advantage.  Noticing that the wheels in her mind are now turning, Louis becomes nervous of what she could do no.

    “That’s brilliant, child.  I’m very proud of you. You’re proving to have a very cunning mind just like William.”

    Before Louis could protest about having to use Clementine and hurting her, Lilly ushers him along with her back to his room further into the Delta, then shortly setting him on his bed.  As she strokes his cheek in a not-so affectionate way, Lilly then exclaims with a smirk, “I now see the path to our glorious return to power.”

    Louis looks up to her, silently begging her not to make him do anything to hurt Clementine.  “Lilly, I don’t want to hurt Clem.”

    Lilly ignores his protest.  “It’s alright, my young one.  You must be very exhausted.”

**Sleep, my little Louis**

**Let your dreams take wing**

Showing her motherly-affections, Lilly starts to tuck Louis into his bed for the night.

**One day when**

**you’re big and strong**

 

**You will be a leader**

    Still not wanting to do anything that could hurt his friends, Louis decides to put up an act so he could have Lilly satisfied.  “Good night, Lilly.” Louis says with a yawn as he settles into bed, sleep slowly claiming him for the night.

    Leaving the room, Lilly smiles to the boy.  “Good night, my young one. Starting tomorrow, your training intensifies.”  Once the door is shut behind her with a soft click, Louis opens one eye, his nervous level grows, worried for Clementine, James, Lee, everyone in that community.

**I’ve been exiled,**

**persecuted**

**Left alone**

**with no defense**

 

**When I think of what**

**that brute did**

**I get a little tense**

    As she walks all throughout the Delta, each Raider watch Lilly as the hatred towards Lee is strong in her voice as she sings.

**But I dream**

**a dream so pretty**

**That I don’t feel**

**so depressed**

 

**‘Cause it sooths**

**my inner child**

**And it helps me**

**get some rest**

 

**The sound of**

**Lee’s dying gasp**

    As she even imagines his dying expression, Abel does a bit of acting, causing a small laugh to come from her lips.

**His girl**

**squealing in my grasp**

**His beloved’s**

**mournful cry**

Just picturing Clementine dying at her hands and Carley’s mournful tears would be music to her ears.

**That’s my lullaby**

 

**Now, the past**

**I’ve tried forgetting**

**And my foes**

**I could forgive**

 

**Trouble is,**

**I know it’s petty**

**But I hate**

**to let them live**

    Thinking of someway to prove that he is still useful to her, Abel offers Lilly an idea to use Walkers.

**So you found**

**yourself somebody**

**Who’ll chase Lee**

**into a herd**

 

**Oh, the battle**

**may be bloody**

**But that kind of**

**works for me**

Somehow being able to use Walkers in her plan in a similar way that Clementine’s older friend can just might add more satisfaction as they all fall under Walkers.

**The melody of angry voices**

**A counterpoint**

**of painful cries**

**A symphony of death--**

 

**Oh, my!**

**That’s my lullaby**

    All of these thoughts filling her with a murderous joy, Lilly makes her way back to Louis’ room to happily se the boy fast asleep.

**Carvier is gone**

**But Lilly’s still around**

**To love this little lad**

Gently stroking the top of his dread-locked head, Lilly plants a kiss on the top of his crown.

**Till he learn to be**

**a killer**

**With a lust for being bad**

Unknown to the plotting woman, there are two Raiders that will not allow that to happen.

    As they too check on Louis as he sleeps soundly, Minerva sits on the bed, a gentle hand to his shoulder, keeping Abel from hurting him.

**One day when**

**you’re big and strong**

Minerva sings briefly until Lilly picks up.

**You will be a leader**

    Then soon, one boy and girl slightly older than Louis, Marlon and Brody, enter the room as they watch the boy sleep on.

**The pounding**

**of the drums of war**

**The thrill of Louis’**

**mighty call**

 

**The joy of vengeance**

    Abel exclaims.

**Testify**

    Marlon and Brody join in.

**I can hear the cheering**

    Lilly is overly excited of how they will win this war with Louis leading the Raiders to victory.

**Louis--what a guy**

    The four cheer together, but Abel was less enthusiastic.

**Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a bloody-red sky**

**That’s my lullaby**

    As her people chant as the late evening sky start to become night, Lilly let’s out a sinister laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, you all will find out what Violet was up to while Lilly is plotting her payback against Lee and his community.


	5. Bring Them Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet comes up with a plan that could make things peaceful between her home and Lee's community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's revealed of what Violet does on her secret missions that Abel mentioned last chapter. I had thought that it would be an interesting twist to the story that a Raider is a spy.

**Chapter 5**

**Bring Them Together**

 

    Watching the night and feeling the cool breeze against him through an open window of his home, Kenny smiles as she thought about Clementine as she grows.  “Oh, Violet, Clementine continues to grow into a even more beautiful young lady that as a leader after Lee, we will no doubt be very proud.”

    Emerging from the back rooms, a young girl older than Clementine by two years, joins Kenny to watch the night sky.  “I have no doubt about that. Clem would make a great leader just like Lee. I’m really looking forward to meeting her in person.”

    Over the last few years, Violet’s secret mission that absolutely none of the Raiders except one other girl know that she’s been a spy for Lee’s community but working with Kenny.  While Lilly wants to start a war that Vi no doubt believes that she won’t win, the young girl thought it is best to make things peaceful between Lee’s community and Lilly’s Raiders.

    Then the smile on Kenny’s face drops.  “But from what you had reported to me, Louis will become stronger and Lilly will try to fill his heart with hatred.  I’m very worried, Vi. Things may never lighten up and end in so much blood shed.”

    Understanding his worry, Violet gives his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze and give the older man a smile.  “I wouldn’t worry so much. Louis won’t allow Lilly to fill him with nothing but hate because he told me that he doesn’t want to hurt Clementine.”

    Noticing the way her smile is, Kenny then asks, “Do you have a plan, then?”  Gesturing him closer and when Kenny leans down enough, Violet whispers in his ear.  At the sound of her plan, Kenny is left surprised. “What?”

    As they straighten up, Violet nods to show that she’s serious.  “Yes. We bring Louis and Clementine together. If two members from different communities are together through love, then that’s the first step to bring peace among both their homes.”

    At first the plan sounds promising until he realized that doing anything to alter Lilly’s plan for comeback will only end badly.  “Are you nuts?! This won’t work peacefully!”

    Violet slightly pouts.  “I’m serious, Kenny! Them being in love is our best bet to put an end to this war!”

    Kenny wants to protest but then he sighs in defeat.  “Fine. I still don’t think this will go smoothly, but I trust you.  I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

    Giving the older man a smile as she prepares to head home and share her plan with Brody, Violet says with a promise, “This will work, Kenny.”

 

    Lilly now stands before all her Raiders, a smirk on her face.  Setting her eyes on the now eighteen year old Louis beside her, Lilly says as she wraps her arm around his shoulders, “You are ready.  If he saw you now, Carvier would be so proud. Now tell me, what is your destiny?”

    All these years of being trained by Lilly, Louis kept up an act to appear cold in order to satisfy this power woman.  So in a cold tone, he answers as his mind remains on Clementine ever since he first met her, “I will avenge Carvier by taking all in Lee’s community as their leader.”

    “What have I taught you?” Lilly starts to smile.

    “Lee is the enemy.”

    “And what must you do?” Lilly asks in glee.

    “I must destroy him!”

    With that, all of the Raiders cheer as they are closing in on victory.  Well, all except two girls. Watching everything before them, Brody becomes nervous that perhaps Louis will do Lilly’s bidding.  “I’m not sure your plan is going to work, Vi.”

    Holding her friend’s hand in a reassuring way, Violet says sternly.  “Don’t worry, Brody. He’s done well to keep his acting up in front of Lilly and the others.  We will pull this off.”

 

    Back at the fortress, everyone stands outside in the courtyard as Carley steps out to join Lee’s side.  Today is a very special day, it’s Clementine’s first hunt. Just as Carley stands beside Lee with a smile, one of the boys, Mitch, James’ boyfriend, says as Clementine emerges from inside the main building, “There she is.”

    Now appearing before everyone as a sixteen year-old young lady, her knife and bow secured in place, Clementine is greeted warmly but Kenny first.  “You can do it.” Luke gives her encouragement, always having faith in her as she proudly approaches the two adult that have raised her.

    Her smile growing as she walk past each member of her family, she could hear everyone wishing her luck out there, and even a few women were wondering how she had grown.  Five year-old, Alvin Junior or AJ for short, is the most excited for Clementine as his mother Rebecca holds him close to her side and Alvin smiles on towards the girl that had helped them raise their son, becoming his older sister.  James had already left the fortress and is waiting for Clementine.

    Once she stands before them before leaving, Carley brings her into a warm, motherly embrace.  “You’ll do just fine.”

    Turning her attention towards the man that had taken her in back when she was eight, Clementine says, “Lee, you have to promise to let me do this on my own, and James is enough to be with me as I hunt.  Do I have your promise?”

    Even without having to think about it, Lee nods.  “You have my word, sweet pea.”

    Her smile now bigger, Clementine runs to him to hug him, grateful that he will let her hunt on her own.  Then hearing that some of her friends start to shed happy tears for her, Clementine then gives everyone a smile as she runs out past the front gate.  As soon as she’s out of the fortress, Clementine soon spots James waiting for her, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed over his chest.  Once she stands before him, James straightens up. “Ready?”

    Nodding just once, they share a smile before they turn and take off into the woods to start her first hunt.  Back inside the fortress as they close the main gate, Lee turns to Aasim and Omar, saying, “Go make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”  With that, the two boys also leave the fortress through a side gate to follow after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now in the next chapter is when Clementine and Louis meet again. I hope you all are looking forward to it.


	6. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clementine and James do their first hunt together, Lilly makes certain that her plan runs smoothly, while Louis has his own plan to carry out.

**Chapter 6**

**A Reunion**

 

    Remaining at a safe distance from a lone doe while James kept an eye out for nearby Walkers, a firm hold on her bow, Clementine sets an arrow and quietly draws the line back, keeping the bow steady.  Once the arrow points at her mark, Clementine releases the arrow, watching it soar until it found a spot in the deer’s side, causing the unfortunate animal to collapse.

    The arrow hitting the mark, they get to work to remove the arrow and James slitting its throat before lifting the carcass onto his shoulder.  Unknown to the friends, a Raider is watching them closely, speaking through a walkie-talkie to inform Minerva and her small group that Clementine has started on her first hunt.

    At the Delta, Minerva finishes with preparing the Walkers they all managed to collect for this after studying James and the other Whisperers.  Having to be watching the Herd really made Abel’s skin crawl. “I just don’t understand why we have to do this. If Louis is so damn special, why would he need us?  I never even had a chance…” Abel is cut off when one Walker grabs his arm and just as it was going for a bite, Abel pulls away and hides behind Violet, who glares at him for being such a scaredy cat.

    “You done complaining?” Minerva asks.  Getting a call on her walkie-talkie, Minerva answers to discover that Clementine has started her first hunt, it’s now go time.  With that, Minerva signals another Raider that is outside the Delta, right at the back gates where they will release the Walkers to get the plan into motion.

    Having to follow close behind Clementine and James while staying out of sight, Aasim and Omar constantly take and leave cover as they watched over Lee’s girl even though she can handle herself now.

    Finding a few rabbits nibbling on some plants, Clementine carefully takes aim at the biggest one and instantly shoots, the target going down before any of the rabbits could see the arrow.  Just like with the doe, Clementine replaces the arrow as James places the rabbit in a big brown sac he had brought along.

    However before they could continue on, they hear a twig snap behind them.  Carefully preparing their weapons, Clem and James turn to only see that it had been Aasim and Omar following them, again.  As the boys chuckle nervously, Clementine lowers her bow as she glares at the two. “What are you two doing here?”

    “We are, uh, scavenging!” Omar quickly comes up with as an excuse.

    Catching on quickly, Aasim adds as he nods his head, “We thought that we could add a new Nature touch back at the fortress.”

    They both know the real reason why they are out here.  “Lee sent you after he promised to let her do this on her own.” James’ glare intensify.

    “He lied to me!” Clementine feels hurt that he just won’t let her do anything on her own without anyone to spy on her.

    “It’s not like that, Clem!  He just doesn’t want you to get hurt since you mean the world to him.” Aasim attempts to get her to understand that he does want to let her do this on her own.

    Clementine shakes her head.  “I should have known. Come on, James.” she turns away from her friends towards James, nodding his head.

    “I’m always right behind you.” James gives her his promise.

    With that, the pair take off in an angered run.  “We’ll do this without anyone else from the fortress until my hunt is over!” Clementine exclaims, angry tears forming in her eyes.  Ignoring them calling her back, Clementine shakes her head to stop the tears. Stopping for a moment, James pulls Clementine into an embrace in order to comfort her.

    Watching the two from afar, Minarva and Abel wait as the Herd and many other stray Walkers wander around the area as a few other Raiders guide the Walkers.

    Both hearing the undeniable sound of undead moaning, Clementine and James look around them until they saw a few Walkers that are too close.  When some had spotted them, they instantly drop whatever dead animal they got while hunting and started to run back where they came from since there’s too many Walkers for them to fight.

    From afar, Lilly, Louis and Marlon are watching the starting phase goes smoothly.  “The plan is in motion.” Lilly says with a smirk while Louis kept his eyes set on the girl, hoping that she is Clementine.  “It’s time for you to go!” At her signal, Louis and Marlon leave to do as they are ordered.

    As they run to take their place, Marlon says, “I’ve been noticing the way you watch that girl.  I wouldn’t get my hopes up.”

    As much as he hates the thought of Clementine not liking him the way he does to her, Louis sighs.  “I know.”

    Back at the fortress, Lee is nervously pacing in the surveillance room, worried about Clementine.  “Would you stop being so worried, Lee? She’ll be fine. What’s the worse thing to happen?” Luke attempts to reassure Lee that Clementine is safe.

    But then, at the corner of his eye, Lee watches one of the most enhanced cameras to see Walker movements far outside the fortress.  In fear that Clementine and James are in danger if they stay out there. “Luke, look!” Keeping his eyes on the one camera, hoping to spot Clementine and James heading back to the fortress.

    “Luke, I need you to go on ahead!  I’ll gather up a search party.” Lee orders.

    “On it, Lee!”  With that, Luke leaves the fortress as Lee gathers any volunteers for the search party.

    Having to have split up from James, Clementine stuns and kills as many of the Walkers before they could overwhelm her.  Looking around, finding a way to escape the Herd, she sees a very tall cliff. Highly hoping that the Walkers won’t be able to get her from up top, Clementine climbs the side, her feeting slipping a couple times.

    Once she had made it to the top, Clementine is worn out from fighting and climbing as she collapse on her side.  Then, a dark shadow appears behind her, but she was too tired to look who it was. Making sure that there are no bite marks, Louis is awestruck of how beautiful Clementine became since their first meeting.  Not finding a single bite, Louis scoops Clementine in his arms, making sure she is secured before taking off in a run to get her away from the Walkers and back where it’s safe.

    Not too far, Luke had managed to find James, who had been trying to lead a few Walkers away from Clementine at the time they split up.  While glancing around, the two spot Clementine being carried away by a Raider. “Luke, I’ll get her. You go get Lee.” James says.

    Without arguing, Luke nods and takes off to find Lee as James went after the Raider with Clementine.

    Now that they are a safe distance from the Walkers, Louis feels Clementine shift in his arms.  As she wakes up, Louis sets her down with her leaning against a tree. Her eyes opening slowly, Clementine says softly, “Where am I?”

    “You’re safe now, you’re almost home at Lee’s fortress.” Louis answers with a smile.

    To hear that she’s been brought back home, Clementine snaps completely awake as she quickly stood in his face in anger.  “Why did you bring me back here? Who do you think you are?!”

    Louis was not expecting that.  “I believe I’m the one that just saved your life.”

    “Look, me and a friend of mine had everything under control with those Walkers.”

    Under control with the Walkers?  Yeah right. “Not when I saw you two were split up.”

    So he’s been watching for a while?  “Why don’t you mind your own?” But then, getting a closer look at this boy, Clementine could feel a sense of familiarity.  “Are you Louis?” Giving her a single smile to confirm that it is her friend, returning the smile, Clementine brings him in for a hug.  Louis also did not expect that, but soon hugged her back.

    “Clem!” they hear James call out and see him running towards them, causing them to break their hug.  Then he brought her into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

    Returning his hug, Clementine looks back to Louis.  “Thanks to him.”

    At the word ‘him’, James then sees Louis, instantly recognizing him.  “Haven’t seen you in a long while. Thanks for saving her.” James gives him a smile, glad to see their friend again.

    Louis returns the smile.  “Clementine!” they hear Lee as he glares at Louis, standing in a protective stance in front of his girl.

    “Clem, you’re safe.” Carley appears next, hugging Clementine since she had been so worried about them being out here when there’s so many more Walkers around.

    Then Clementine glares at Lee.  “How could you break your promise?”

    “I didn’t, but I almost lost you.  You will not do anymore hunts after this.” Lee says sternly.

    “But we were doing just fine, even before Louis…” Clementine attempted to explain when his name was registered in Lee’s head.  Afraid that Lee will do something to hurt Louis for coming back here, Clementine gets right in between them, protecting Louis and surprising Lee and Carley.  “He saved me from the Walkers.” she finishes explaining what had happened.

    At those words, James also takes a stance to prevent Lee from attacking Louis, the three adults left speechless.  “You saved her? Why?” Lee asks.

    Now here’s where he puts his own plan into action as he stands beside his friends.  “I humbly ask to join your community.”

    Lee instantly rejects the idea.  “No! You were banished with the other Raiders.”

    “I left the Raiders.  I am a rogue. I had thought that by saving Clementine would convince you to let me join.” Louis is actually honest with the last part.  “I do not want to be blamed for a crime I never committed like Lilly did.”

    As Lee ponders of what to do now, Carley says, “Lee, you owe him Clem’s life.”

    Luke nods in agreement.  “She’s right, Lee. Clearly, now we are in his debt and our protocol demands that all debts must be paid.  Though, now in this case, you might want to consider an exception.”

    At that, Lee gives in with a sigh.  “Very well. I’ll watch you, and then we will determine who you truly are.”

    Being given a chance to stay in his community, Louis smiles at Clementine and James who both smile back.  As it is becoming night, Lee leads everyone back to the fortress. Once back at home, James leads Louis to a spare bedroom for him to have while he’s in the community, Clementine right behind them.

    Her standing in the doorway, James then bids Louis goodnight as he gets settled in the room.  After James left and also bid her goodnight, Clementine enters the room just as Louis sits on the bed.  “Hey, I wanted to thank you for saving me today.”

    “No problem.  By the way, I saw how you worked your hunting and survival skills.  And I gotta say that I’m impressed. However, you do need to lighten up.” Louis points out.

    She did not expect that last line.  “What do you mean?”

    “Simply that life’s too short to be serious all the time.  You got to see that hunting and surviving are a day to day task, gotta live the moment, have some fun.” Louis has a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

    Hearing his way of viewing life had got Clementine thinking for a moment, maybe he does have a point.  “I’ve also noticed that thanks to the Walkers showing up, you had to leave behind what you two managed to get on your hunt.  How about tomorrow, you and I head out and get more food for the fortress?”

    At the thought of hunting together, Clementine smiles that she’ll get to spend more time with her friend.  “Yeah. If you can prove yourself to be useful to the community, this should help convince Lee to let you join us permanently.”

    Louis is then thankful at the thought.  “I thought so as well.”

    “Well, get some sleep.  We’ll meet up at the first light of dawn.”

    Clementine is just about to leave to head to her room for the night when Louis spoke, “I’m looking forward to it.”  Giving each other one last smile, they bid each other goodnight and she leaves with the door shutting behind her with a soft click.

    At a safe distance away from Lee’s fortress, Abel is dumbfounded after watching everything happen through his binoculars.  “Ohh! Sure you saw that! He easily let her go! If that were me…”

    “Hush, Abel!” Lilly silence him.  “He had done well rescuing her and Lee fell for it.”  Although in truth, Louis had done it the way he wanted to do, not what she had wanted but Violet and Brody had easily convinced her that he did.  “Now, the closer Louis gets to his girl, the closer he gets to Lee. And once he has Lee alone, he’s good as dead at our hands.”


	7. Have Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Louis head out together to get more food for the fortress before meeting up with Aasim and Omar.

**Chapter 7**

**Have Some Fun**

 

    Late into the night, Lee tosses and turns in his sleep, panting.

 

_     “Lee!” he hears Carley calling for him.  Rushing to her side, he is mortified to see her fatally wounded, a large pack of Walkers right behind her being lead by a few vengeful Raiders.  “Help me!” _

_     “Carley, no!” Lee runs to her as he hears someone laugh evilly behind him.  Checking briefly, he sees a familiar silhouette of a woman that had once been a friend.  He can’t deal with her and her group right now, he has to get Carley somewhere safe and find Clementine now that the fortress is overrun and the community is getting killed off. _

_     Then he feels Lilly grab him harshly and pulls him away from his loved one.  “Lee!” Carley calls out to him as the Walkers completely close in on her, making her their next meal. _

_     Watching his beloved get eaten up to nothing, Lee exclaims, “Noooo!”  Heartbroken after losing her, Lee glares at Lilly only to see someone appear beside her.  Louis smirks at Lee’s misfortune. Lee had thought that Louis wouldn’t have want anything to happen to Clementine until he saw that he holds her in his arms, completely unconscious. _

_     Before he could reach out to the girl he had taken in, Louis steps back into the darkness, taking Clementine with him when Lilly releases Lee as Walkers close in on him and she also disappears. _

 

    Just when the Walkers bite him in his nightmare, Lee wakes up in a jolt, gasping.  After glancing around, seeing that Carley still sleeps peacefully beside him, Lee is relieved that the fortress still stands strong.  Easing his mind from the nightmare, Lee settles back into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

    At the first light of dawn, Louis waits for Clementine just like they had promised, his weapon of choice, his ‘Chairles’, on hand.  Soon Clementine emerges from the main building, her bow and quiver secured on her back, smiles at the sight of Louis waiting at the main gate.  Approaching him, they give each other a smile. “Good morning, Louis. I hope you slept well.”

    “Yeah, that room was a lot more comfortable than what I had back at the Delta.  Shall we go then?”

    With just a nod, the two leave the fortress, James watching them with a smile before he went to help his father with the food trucks, trusting Louis to keep Clem safe.

    All throughout the morning and at the beginning of noon, Clementine and Louis have been out hunting and checking on the traps to kill whatever have been caught, a couple times they have seen a Walker or two get caught.  Watching the caught Walker struggle, trying to reach out to them for a bite, Louis took a very firm hold on Chairles like a baseball bat and swung very hard, hitting the Walker in the head, causing a dent to form.

    Pleased with the hit, Louis hands Chairles to Clementine, letting her have a whack at the dead guy.  Holding Chairles, Clementine considers how much power she wants to use in her swing. Then getting into the same batting position that Louis did, Clementine swings very hard at the Walker, the impact making the dent bigger and its neck to snap easily like a twig.  Hearing the amazed whistle behind her, Clementine hands Chairles back to Louis. “You know, that was actually quite fun.”

    “I told you so.  Doesn’t it feel good to blow off some steam?” Louis asks as he holds the open foldings of his jacket, receiving a grin from Clementine.

    Then, they could hear more traps go off and a scream just ahead of them.  Hoping that someone is not in danger, Louis and Clementine prepare their weapons and hurry to the source only to find that not only were a couple more rabbits were caught, but Omar managed to get caught himself.  “I told you to watch your step!” they see Aasim scold Omar.

    “Then why don’t you get me down?!” Omar snaps back as he folds his arms across his chest and glares at Aasim in annoyance.

    Rolling his eyes, Aasim is just about to get to work to free his friend when they hear Clementine clear her throat.  “What are you doing out here this time?”

    “Clem, thank goodness you’re here!  I promise that this time we weren’t following you.  We came out to check on a few of the traps ourselves and look, so many freshly caught rabbits.”  Looking up at the traps save for the one Omar is still caught in, they are indeed amazed of how many rabbits have been caught.

    “But I could use some help getting Omar down and resetting the trap.”

    Clementine then sighs dejectedly as Louis helps him.  “You know what, Aasim? You and Omar are hopeless.” Aasim just shrugs, kind of his way of agreeing with that statement.  Once Omar is free from the trap, the four get to work to either slit the throat of a few rabbits and putting them in the big sacs that they have or releasing any that were too small.

    Then they saw a whole bunch of vultures nearby, enjoying their own feast.  All four coming up with the exact same idea, start to chase away whatever vulture they get close to, making a game out of this chase, enjoying themselves.  That is until, a few of the bigger vultures turns on the four teens, glaring at them in annoyance. The four knew that if you anger a huge bird, you better skedaddle!  And that’s exactly what they did, high tail out with the angered vultures giving chase.

    Rounding a sharp corner as they took cover, Aasim exclaims, “I HATE VULTURES!”  As the four hide in a small crevice, the vultures soared around the corner in search for them.

    Once the angry birds were gone, Clementine and Louis burst into laughter.  “Now that was a fun blast!” Louis exclaims, truly meaning that he’s never had this much fun before ever since he was taken to the Delta.

    “Got that right, Louis!” Clementine agrees, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

    Then Aasim and Omar get to work of coming out of hiding, causing Louis and Clementine to be so close to accidentally brush their lips together.  Realizing what they almost did, they both went pink in the face at how close they were to an accident kiss as they also step out of hiding, straightening their clothes.  “Come on, help us get those sacks and we’ll take them back home.” Aasim says and the four leave the area to collect the sacks.


	8. Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Clementine grow closer as they start to find love in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter now that Clementine and Louis are officially in love, along with the reveal of a couple more new couples. Hopefully you all enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.

**Chapter 8**

**Finding Love**

 

    It is now night.  Aasim and Omar had taken the sacks of rabbits back to the fortress, leaving Clementine and Louis some time alone together.  At the moment, they lay side by side as they watch the night sky, watching the constellations form among the countless stars.  “You know, Clem, I’ve never done something as peaceful as this before.”

    As he takes her hand into his, Clementine scoots closer to him.  “Lee and I used to do this all the time when I was little. He once told me that everyone that we’ve lost before watch over us from those stars.” at that, she thinks about her parents, knowing without a doubt that they’ve been watching their daughter be raised and loved by Lee, Carley, Luke everyone in the community.

    “Do you think my parents are up there?”  At that question, that had been the very first time Louis had ever mentioned his parents to anyone ever since he was left at the Delta.

    Noticing the sadness in his eyes, Clementine asks as she sat up with him, gently squeezing his hand, “What’s wrong, Lou?”

    First he lets out a sigh in order to calm himself down about sharing his past.  “Did you know my parents left me at the Delta?”

    “I did hear that you were a part of the Raiders, but I never knew it was because of your parents.” Clementine ushers him to continue, giving him the soft expression that said ;you can trust me’.

    “I came from a stupidly rich family.  My parents had given me everything I wanted when I wanted it.  Everything except for one thing. I had wanted to be a real musician before the world had gone down to what it currently is, but my dad had been teaching me this dumb lesson that either you’re happy or rich, can’t be both.  I hated him for that.

    “So I came up with my own way of teaching him.  I decided that I would break up my parents by making it look like he was cheating on my mom.  Once the divorce was final, I came clean, using the exact same words in the lesson my dad was teaching me.  Afterwards, they left me at the Delta the following week, never even looking back.”

    When he broke their gaze to stare down at the ground, Clementine moves closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.  “I can easily tell that you regret what you did.” Louis looks back in her eyes and nod just once.

    Watching them from afar, the way that Clementine comforts Louis, Lee sighs in defeat.  “He’s a Raider, Carvier’s chosen heir. Yet he claims to have left them, in hopes of joining my community.  It may seem that Clementine and James are close to him, but I don’t know if I can accept him.”

    “Lee?” he hears her as Carley joins his side to watch the two bonding teenagers.  “You know, why don’t you spend time to get to know Louis?”

    “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

    She spares one last glance towards the girl she’s raised as her own daughter.  “If Clementine, James, Aasim and Omar trust him, then you can easily trust Louis.”  With that they leave to head back inside the fortress.

    After holding her for a while, Louis clears his throat.  “What’s wrong?”

    He felt that he should tell her about Lilly’s plan to start a war between her Raiders and his community, but right now it’s not the time.  It’ll just ruin this calming atmosphere. “It’s nothing. We should turn in.”

    Not wanting to let him go, Clementine grabs his wrist in a gentle, loving way.  “Louis, wait.” At her sad tone, Louis looks back at her and lock gazes as he notices the sadness in them.

    He really doesn’t want to leave her but he just can’t bring himself to reveal Lilly’s plan.  Then before he could pull away, he stop when a voice he knows suddenly speak, “Are you really going to walk away?”

    Glancing up, Louis is left surprised to see Violet leaning against a tree, a playful smirk across her face.  “How long have you been there?”

    “Long enough to enjoy what you two have pulled off today.”

    To hear that she’s been watching them, Louis goes completely red at the thought of what she saw.  “Louis, who is she?” Clementine spoke, also going pink.

    “She’s a friend of mine.”

    The girl then stands up and walks over to the pair.  “I’m Violet. I’m happy that with him being with you has done Louis some good.”

    “You really think that Louis had needed this?”

    Violet nods.  “I believe. Now come on, there’s a place you two need to see.”

    Out of curiosity, the pair follow Violet to a special place.  Soon they arrive at a luscious waterfall, the area appearing beautiful.  “This is a very special place that your heart will lead you to. The guide, is love.”  With that, Violet leads them into a whole new area behind the waterfall. From exiting the cave with a heart shaped entrance, Clementine and Louis are utterly speechless at what they see before them; crystal clear waters, healthy scenery, the sky a beautiful, soft yellow with a light red mixed in, a full moon.

**There’s a place**

**where the crazy moon**

**Makes the men sing**

**and the women swoon**

Violet sings, and all around them they could feel a strong sense of love between many people.  Then she takes a couple of beautiful red roses and hands one to Clementine.

**And the sweet scent**

**of the rose bloom**

**Will carry you away**

    Loving the soothing aroma, Clementine then has Louis take a whiff of the smell, causing him to send her a loving gaze that she returns.

**Where the girls swing**

**from the forest vines**

**And the boys rumba**

**In a conga line**

 

**All the lovers**

**are intertwined**

**As the stars**

**come out to play**

 

**Ooh! In love**

    As she sings, a chorus joins in as Violet then takes a couple of passion fruit from offered baskets, handing the pair some.  Sharing one of the passion fruits, both Clementine and Louis are surprised of how sweet they taste.

**Where the passion fruit**

**grows sweet**

**And it’s so divine**

**that you lose your mind**

 

**As it sweeps you**

**off your feet**

**In love**

 

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**to make it true**

 

**Your heart**

**will lead you there**

    Wanting nothing more than to explore this place, Louis takes Clementine’s hand and together with big smiles, run off together to see what else this world has to show them.  Watching them run on ahead, Violet smiles after seeing how they had smiled at each other, glad to see that maybe her plan is working or that perhaps this is natural between them.

**Better watch your step**

**‘cause the path is steep**

**Better hold your breath**

**‘Cause the water’s deep**

    Unknowingly to the excited couple, they didn’t watch where they were going when the both slip down a steep slope and into a lake, causing Violet to hide her snicker behind her hand.  Once they had resurfaced and caught their breath, Clementine and Louis lock their gazes, smile at each other as Louis pulls Clementine closer into an embrace.

**It’s a long way down**

**off a lovers’ leap**

**But falling’s half**

**the fun**

    As she watches Louis and Clementine fall more and more in love with each other, Violet thinks back to when she first fell in love with Minerva and she returned her feelings, always cherishing the memory.  Of course Brody herself is no stranger to love for she had somehow won Marlon’s heart.

**In love**

**Where the passion fruit**

**grows sweet**

**And it’s divine**

**that you lose your mind**

    Getting out of the lake, the new couple then sees a few passion fruit trees close by.  Plucking a few, Louis and Clementine share them. A playful smirk forming, Clementine kisses Louis on the cheek, causing the boy to go pink and let out a lit chuckle.

**As it sweeps you**

**off your feet**

**In love**

 

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**to make it true**

**Your heart will lead you there**

    Once the last of the sweet fruit is gone, the two continue on together as they watch the stars and the moon.

**You can beat the bush**

**like there’s no tomorrow**

**But you’ll find love**

**wherever you are**

 

**Oh, underneath the sun**

**Welcome to love**

    Soon they see all the other couples dance all around them.

**In love**

 

**Where the passion fruit**

**grows sweet**

**And it’s so divine**

**that you lose your mind**

 

**As it sweeps you**

**off your feet**

**In love**

    Then, as they look back at each other, nothing but a loving gaze and smile they have only for each other, Louis takes Clementine’s hands, draw her closer and they join in the dance, Clementine resting her head on Louis’ chest, appearing completely content and peaceful to Violet.

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**to make it true**

 

**Your heart**

    Once the dance had stopped, Louis and Clementine remain where they stand, his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.  Then Clementine looks back into his eyes before leaning closer and give Louis a sweet kiss, him kissing back.

**Will lead you there**

 

    Later in the night, the couple walk back to the fortress, hand in hand as they hum the song Violet sang to them while the blonde returned to the Delta.  Once they stand in front of his room, they share one last embrace. “Good night.” Louis softly bids her.

    “Good night.” Clementine replies softly.  With that, she leaves to head for her room, still smiling at Louis as he enters his room for the night.

    Just then before he could start climbing into bed, Louis hear a soft knock.  Turning, he’s surprised to see that his unexpected visitor is Lee as the man gives him the first kind smile he ever gave him.  “It’s going to be a cold night and some parts of the fortress will be very cold. Why don’t you stay with Clem tonight? Her room is one of the few that stay warm.” Lee offers.

    Louis is surprised by the offer.  “Are you sure, Lee?”

    The man nods to confirm he is sure.  “I’m sure she won’t mind the company.”  That had sounded really nice, so Louis follows Lee to Clementine’s room.  Once they were there, Clementine had already laid down on her bed. “Have a goodnight.” Lee bids him and he quietly leaves the room, closing the door with a soft click.

    Once alone, Louis approaches the bed and gently touch her shoulder, her eyes opening to see who her visitor is and smiles.  “Would you mind some company tonight?” Louis asks softly.

    She shakes her head.  “Not at all.” With that, he joins her in the bed, Louis laying right behind her with Clementine turning so she is facing him as he wraps one arm around her waist as she snuggles close to him.  “I love you, Louis.” she says softly as sleep claims her.

    “I love you too, Clementine.” he whispers back as he joins her in the dreamworld.

 

    However, outside the fortress, Marlon and Minerva have been watching through their binoculars.  They could not believe what they had just witnessed. He had Lee where they had wanted him and yet Louis didn’t attack him as planned.  Now it seems he’s fallen for Clementine and not just got very close to her like they had planned.

    Out of anger as they come to the realization that Louis was never following through the plan, they hurry back to the Delta to inform Lilly.  At hearing the report, Lilly is overly furious of what Louis has truly been up to. “Are you certain?”

    “Affirmative.” Minerva says as she and Marlon nod.

    “We saw it ourselves.  And we believe that Louis had his own plan this whole time.”

    How dare that boy do this to his people.  “No, Louis cannot betray us.” Now she has to come up with a way to get this to work in her favor.

    Watching and listening from the doorway of her room, Violet and Brody grow worried of what will happen now.


	9. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly comes up with a way to turn this happy time into her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had remembered that they are still dealing with Walkers, so I had to fix something in this chapter. Sorry about that.

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Trust**

 

    The next morning, Louis steps out of the main building and looks up at the morning sky, letting Clementine sleep a bit more.  “Ok, I have to tell her today. She needs to know that Lilly had a plot but I was never a part of it since I had my own plan, that I truly wanted to leave the Raiders and have a better life here, with her and everyone in the community.”

    Sighing in order to settle his nerves, Louis is so occupied with his thoughts that he didn’t here the main building’s doors open and Clementine steps out, smiling at the sight of Louis.  Approaching him from behind, Clementine wraps her arms around him, surprising Louis. As she lays her head on his back, Clementine says, “Good morning. I was surprised that you weren’t with me when I woke up.”

    A soft smile forms on his face as he calms down at the sound of her voice, Louis holds one of her arms.  “I was letting you sleep in for a while longer. But, I need to talk to you.” This had caught her attention as Louis turns to face her.

    But before he could say a word to her, Lee approaches them.  “Clementine, would you be ok if I had a talk with Louis?” he says with a grin.

    To hear that he wants a word with him, Clementine is happy that Lee is giving Louis a chance.  So, the two leave the fortress with Clementine watching them until they were gone.

    Entering the area that Clementine and James had gone hunting in the other day before the Herd arrived, Lee starts to explain everything he knows and remembers of William Carver to Louis.  “Carver had been a very power-hungry man, driven to lead people with fear and any that were loyal to him followed suit after his death. I couldn’t have my community live in fear of being taken by him and his people, so I had allowed Kenny who had a very strong hatred towards him, to kill him.”

    This was all new to Louis.  “I was never told about that side of Carver.  It sounded like he could easily kill people without any remorse.”

    “Yes,” Lee nods, “there had been times that he would kill just to make a point and cause fear to form in others.  I couldn’t just let my people live on with fear in the way. Now I believe you have friends among the Raiders.”

    Louis just nods.  “After seeing how Clementine smiles when she’s around you, I believe that we can take your friends in and perhaps convince the other Raiders that there’s no need for any hatred between both sides.”

    To hear that there’s a chance that they can even prevent the hatred from escalating into something worse, Louis smiles.

    Just then, before he could tell Lee what he had planned to tell Clementine they hear an evil chuckle, causing Louis to become terrified and Lee glances around.  Soon Lilly and many armed Raiders appear, everyone with an evil smirk across their faces. “No. Oh, no. No.” Louis takes a protective stance in front of Lee.

    “Why, Lee.” Lilly says in an awfully mocking tone.

    “Lilly.” Lee replies as his anger rises.

    “What are you doing out here, so alone?” she mocks as a few Raiders laugh wickedly.

    Watching as some of the Raiders close in on them, Lilly then says, “Well done, Louis.  Just like we had planned.” At those words, Louis knew that this wasn’t at all part of her plan, but she somehow how gotten information of how she could turn things into her favor.

    “You!” Lee exclaims as he glares daggers at Louis.

    “NO! I had nothing to do with this!” Louis tries to explain himself, but the hatred in the man’s eyes proved that Lee doesn’t believe him.

    Now that they have Lee where they wanted him, Lilly gives the long awaited signal.  The first to gang up on him with drawn knives and daggers were Abel, Marlon and Minerva.  As Lee fought back against the trio, one Raider snuck up from behind and stab his sharp blade into Lee’s shoulder.  Wishing he had Chairles, Louis did the best he could to break the Raiders away, taking Lee’s hand and leading him away with the Raiders in hot pursuit.

    As they run, the commotion had attracted a few Walkers that eventually merge to make a herd, Louis looking for a way to escape the Raiders and Herd.  Then Lee pushes Louis away as they come across more Walkers that appear out of nowhere. After distracting a few like James had done to save them, Louis manages to get away easily after climbing a stone wall and waits for Lee, ignoring Lilly ordering him to get and kill Lee.

    Since Louis is proving to no longer obey her, Abel decides to take action and do the deed for her.  As Louis reaches out to help Lee, Abel is able to catch up and plunges his two knives into Lee’s upper arms, causing the man to grunt in pain.  However before he could enjoy his moment of glory, one Walker got ahold of him, causing him to fall back as a few more Walkers join in to get a bite out Abel.  Taking out the knives and tossing them away, Lee manages to climb to escape, ignoring Louis’ help as he limps away in pain, away from the area and back to the fortress.

    Upset with the fact that Lee felt betrayed and no longer trusts him, Louis remains there, not watching Abel get devoured until he heard Dorian and Minerva shot the Walkers.  Worried once the Walkers were completely dead, Lilly gets to work of removing any that she could until she saw Abel, coughing and bites all over him. “Abel.” she says sadly, knowing that he won’t make it.

    “I’m sorry, Lilly.  I tried all for you.” Abel answers weakly, Lilly cupping his cheek one last time as he goes completely still.  Knowing that he’ll be reanimated as a Walker which he was always afraid of, Lilly had Dorian destroy his brain with her knife in order to prevent that.

 

    Waiting outside the fortress, Clementine, James, Luke, Aasim and Omar watch in fear at the sight of Lee returning wounded.  “No, Lee! Luke, get help.” Clementine exclaims.

    “Of course, I’ll be back.” Luke returns to the fortress to get Carlos and a couple others.

    When Lee had collapsed to his knees, Clementine and the guys rush to his side in an instant with Clementine holding Lee to help keep his balance.  “Lee, what happened?” Aasim asks, worried about his leader.

    “Louis had lead me to an ambush.” Lee answers in a tired tone.

    To hear that, Clementine didn’t want to believe that Louis would lead Lee into harm.  Since he can’t walk on his own, James and Omar take one of his arms each and help him up, and help walk him home with Aasim and Clementine taking up the rear.

 

    Back at the forest, two Raiders had grabbed Louis and dragged him back to Lilly, who held one of Abel’s knives tightly in one hand.  Once she had set her saddened eyes on Louis, the sadness is instantly replaced by anger. “You!”

    Before he could even react, Lilly sung the knife hard across his face, causing him to groan in pain, both breathing heavily as a new scar is formed on his cheek as blood ooze out.  “What have you done?!”

    He may have never been a part of Lilly’s plot, but Abel’s death is not his fault.  “I did not cause this! I did nothing!”

    “Exactly, you traitor!” one Raider exclaims.

    “In you doing so, not going with my plan and doing yours instead, you’ve betrayed us.  Betrayed Carvier!” Lilly adds.

    Louis then carries anger and hatred for the Raiders in his eyes.  “I want nothing more to do with that murderer and his people!”

    Lilly shakes her head.  “You cannot escape this.  Abel is dead because you decided to show your loyalty to Clementine and Lee’s community.  You killed your own alley!”

    “My parents may have dumped me with the Raiders, but I never once wanted to be one of you!” Louis exclaims and then leaves to return to the fortress, back to Clementine.

    Before any of the Raiders could follow him, Lilly stops them.  “Let him go. Lee has hurt me for the last time! Now he has turned Louis into a traitor to us.  Now listen to me,” the Raiders gather around Lilly, “Lee is injured and weak. Tonight is the perfect time to attack!  We will take his entire community, by force or death!”

    At that, the Raiders cheer and Lilly laughs.


	10. Cast into Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis returns to the fortress only to get cast out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I cried a bit while writing this.

**Chapter 10**

**Cast into Exile**

 

    In the courtyard of the fortress, Carley holds Lee close as Clementine begs him that what had happened is not true.  “It’s Louis.” one member, Nick, alerts everyone as he watches from his post at the main gate as Louis appears.

    “It’s Louis.” another member, Jane repeats and now everyone whispers among each other as Louis approaches Lee, Carley and Clementine.

    “Louis!” Clementine is about to run to his side when Lee grabs her arm, preventing her from going to him as he sets his angered eyes on the boy, even Mitch is keeping James from going to his friend.

    Louis kept his gaze ahead as he heard people notice his new scar and stops.  “Why have you come back here?” Lee asks, the anger strong in his voice.

    “Lee, I promise I had nothing to do with that ambush.” Louis attempts to explain himself.

    “You don’t belong here.” Lee says since his trust had been broken the minute Lilly and the Raiders arrived, now wanting nothing more to do with him.

    “Please, I’m asking for your forgiveness.” Louis says sincerely.

    “Lee, please.  Listen to him.” Clementine begs him but Lee briefly shot her a look that silenced her.

    “When you first came, I told you I would watch you closely.  Now I pass your judgement.” Lee announces, causing many community members to yell and both Clementine and James to become nervous for Louis as this is not going to go well.  “I exile you from here!”

    Those words cause her heart to break as Clementine exclaims, “No!”

    All around him, Louis sees that every member agree with their leader.  He could feel his chest become tight at the sight of a few members holding Clementine back, preventing her from going to his side.  Then Louis watches as other members start to force him out.

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Evil as plain**

**As the scar on his face**

 

**Deception**

**An outrage**

**Disgrace**

**For shame**

    As fear takes over, Louis backs away from anyone as they all start to chase him out, Lee keeping his hatred-filled eyes on him and Clementine watches as she fights off the tears, wanting nothing more than to go to him and stop everyone, even considering leaving the community if they won’t let him stay.

**He asked for trouble**

**the moment he came**

Looking at every glaring face, not one showed any sympathy for him, except for AJ, who Clementine had told the small child about Louis and how she feels for him.  But since he’s too young for anyone to listen to him in order to convince them to let him stay, AJ watches with sad eyes as Rebecca holds him close beside her while Alvin glares with a hidden sadness.

**Deception**

**An outrage**

**Disgrace**

**For shame**

 

**Evil as plain**

**As the scar on his face**

 

**Deception**

**An outrage**

**Disgrace**

**For shame**

    Even a few of Clementine’s other friends had started to throw rocks hard at Louis as he then exits the main gates, Nick and Luke shutting them tight behind him.  Wanting to make sure he truly is gone, Lee goes to one of the watchtowers.

**He asked for trouble**

**the moment he came**

**See you later agitator**

 

**Born in grief**

**Raised in hate**

**Helpless to defy his fate**

Wishing that he never earned this hatred from the Raiders raising him, Louis shakes his head as he only wanted to live on in love for Clementine.

**Let him run**

**Let him live**

**But do not forget**

**What we cannot forgive**

    Being a safe distance away from the fortress, Louis sadly looks back at the fortress to see that Lee now watches from one of the towers, no doubt that Clementine still struggles to run to him.

**And he is not**

**One of us**

**He has never been**

**one of us**

To hear the community, her family, say those words were what finally caused her to shed her tears as she falls to her knees and the ones holding her back finally release her arms, James rushing to her side to comfort her.

**He is not part of us**

**Not our kind**

    Still looking back as his thoughts now only remain on Clementine, Louis then looks at his reflection in the pond only to see Carvier stare back at him.  He runs out of the lake after breaking his reflection, the illusion of Carvier, as he walks further away.

**Someone once**

**Lied to us**

**Now we’re not so blind**

 

**For we knew he would do**

**What he’s done**

**And we know that**

**he’ll never be one of us**

    Stopping for a moment, Louis looks back at the fortress to see Lee is still watching him, and then noticing through a window that Clementine appears heartbroken while James did what he could to comfort her.

**He is not one of us**

    With that, Louis continues on to leave the sight of the fortress with a heavy heart.  He really did want to leave the Raiders to have a new life there, especially now that he has come to love Clementine with all his heart.  But now thanks to the Raiders pulling off that ambush, Lee and the whole community save for two of them could never trust him.

    As he walks further away now that he is cast into exile, Louis can still hear those words repeat in his mind and the angered faces remain fresh.

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

 

**Deception**

    Watching her friend leave the new home he could have had, Violet becomes saddened herself as Kenny shakes his head.  If Louis and Clementine can’t be together, then this war of hatred won’t end the way they want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things may seem very bad at the moment, but they will find a way.


	11. Love Will Find a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine decides to leave the community in order to find and be with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters I have ever written. I hope you all will enjoy this one.

**Chapter 11**

**Love Will Find a Way**

 

    Once Louis was no longer in sight and the community continues on, Lee leaves the watchtower, Clementine running to him.  “Lee, please reconsider.”

    Lee ignores her plea as he gives her a glare.  “You won’t be going anywhere without an escort from now on.” Lee says.

    She can’t believe this.  “No!”

    “Don’t you see?  He had used you to get to me, just like what Lilly had wanted.” Lee tells her how he now sees this.

    She knows that’s not true as she shakes her head in disagreement.  “Louis loves me for me!”

    “Because you’re almost like my daughter!” Lee snaps.  “Now, you will not leave the fortress. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him.”

    “You don’t know him!” Clementine glares back at him in Louis’ defense.

    “I do know that he could be following Carvier’s path.  That man was dangerous and I can’t have you be near someone that’ll be like him.” Lee’s tone softens as he just wants to protect her.

    She refuses to believe that.  “He would never be Carvier!” Now that Lee won’t listen to her anymore, Clementine runs off, more tears shedding from her eyes.  If the one she loves can’t be a part of this community, then she would rather not be as well. Once she had left a goodbye letter for James since he’s been so good to her over the years, Clementine leaves the fortress through a side gate in the same direction that Louis had gone, hoping that she’ll be able to catch up to him.

    “Louis?” Clementine calls for him when she had arrived at the pond he stopped at.  Glancing around for any traces of him, Clementine briefly looked down at her reflection only to gasp; one half of her reflection is gone.

    Continuing on her search, Clementine becomes more desperate to find him as she searches the crevice they once hid in to hide from the angered vultures.  When he’s still nowhere in sight, her already broken heart began to hurt even more.

    Now that it is night, Clementine now wanders around the area they had gone hunting, avoiding any nearby Walkers as she is lost in her thoughts of Louis.

**In a perfect world**

**One we’ve never known**

**We would never need**

**To face the world alone**

    Thinking back to the happy couples back at the fortress, a sad sigh escapes her lips now that Clementine can’t have that back at her former home.

**They can have the world**

**We’ll create our own**

**I may be brave,**

**strong, smart**

 

**But somewhere**

**in my secret heart**

**I know**

    Stopping, Clementine looks up at the night sky, seeing the same constellations she and Louis had watched that night they first fell in love. 

**Love will find a way**

 

**Anywhere I go**

**I’m home**

    Looking into a nearby lake, she sees that one half of her reflection is still missing.

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we’ll come through**

    Hearing some rustling from a nearby bush, Clementine is hopeful that it’s Louis only for a small fox to appear to have a drink of the freshwater.

**Now that I found you**

**Love will find a way**

    Disappointment heavy in her heart, Clementine walks away from the lake until she’s in an open field.  Unknown to her, Louis stands a way behind her, watching her with his own heavy heart.

**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong**

Now that he has found her again, Louis smiles as Clementine feels a familiar presence behind her.

**And so it never dies**

**There’s a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes**

    As she turns, the sight of him brought a smile to form on Clementine’s face as happy tears begin to form in her eyes.

**And if only**

**they could feel it, too**

    Without any hesitation, Clementine run’s into Louis’ open, waiting arms and he holds her close, both overly happy to be together again.

**The happiness**

**I feel with you**

**They’d know**

 

**Love will find a way**

    Leaning away a bit, Louis and Clementine share a kiss, one that they desperately needed after being torn apart.  Breaking the kiss to catch their breath, they then stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

**Anywhere we go**

**We are home**

    Caressing his cheek and he leans more into her gentle touch, Clementine leans her forehead against Louis’, their eyes still on each other.

**If we are there together**

**Like dark**

**Turning into day**

    Now seated beside each other underneath the moonlight, Louis holds Clementine in an loving embrace, both never thinking of letting the other go.

**Somehow we’ll come through**

**Now that I’ve found you**

**Love will find a way**

 

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

    As they hold each other, they can feel a soft breeze blow against them, leaves and flower petals dancing around them as Louis helps Clementine to her feet, still holding each other in their arms.

    Stepping back a bit just to hold hands, Louis then sees a couple of butterflies flutter past them.  Letting Clementine go, Louis laughs as he chases the butterflies, Clementine not too far behind, laughing together as she playfully tackles Louis to the soft ground.

    Her laughing fit dying down as she lays on top of him and Louis giving Clementine an affectionate kiss on her temple, he notices their reflection in a lake right next to them.  “Clem, look.” he points to the lake as they look upon their connected reflections. “We are one.”

    At those words, Clementine remembers them from when Lee sang to her back when she was eleven.  Getting back to his feet, Louis says as he helps her up, “We should leave. Let’s run away and start our own community.”

    As much as she loves the thought of just running away with Louis, Clementine now knows the true meaning behind those three words.  “Louis, we have to go back.” she says as she holds him in her arms.

    He wasn’t expecting that.  “You have to be kidding. We’re finally together.”

    She gives him a soft, knowing smile.  “You know that our place is with our community.  If we just leave, they will remain divided and keep fighting forever, and more innocent lives will be lost in this never ending hatred.”

    As Louis thinks that perhaps she is right, they then hear a voice, “She’s right, Louis.  You two can’t just up and leave them behind.” The couple sees Violet approach them. “I’m glad you two are back together.”

    “Violet, how long have you been watching?” Louis asks.

    “Don’t worry about it.  Right now, you two need to hurry back to where the Raiders plan on meeting the community at to start the war.”

    Remembering that Lilly and Lee don’t approve of the love that he and Clementine share, Louis is feeling doubtful.  “But what if we can’t stop the war? What if our love is not enough?”

    Vi shakes her head, putting a stop to his doubts.  “Love is more powerful than hate. You two can stop this.”  At those words, Louis and Clementine now believe that their love can put an end to this hatred that Lee and Lilly have carried for many years.


	12. End This Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war begins between Lee's Community and Lilly's Raiders, Clementine, Louis and Violet hurry to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my dear readers, we are coming close to the end. I want to thank everyone that have stuck with this story so far. For now, enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**End This Hatred**

 

    Storm clouds hover overhead.  Lilly leads the Raiders out of the Delta, making their way to the meeting point as they hear the first thunder clap.  Now that it is pouring outside, Aasim and Omar are pacing in the lobby of the main building. “I can’t believe we lost her again!”  As the two argued over who was supposed to watch Clementine, Lee enters the lobby after having checked on Luke in the surveillance room.

    Watching the two argue as one girl, Ruby, appears beside her leader, watching them in amusement, Lee asks, “What are you two doing?”

    To hear that Lee is there, the boys freeze, Ruby giggling behind her hand, Aasim quickly answers before they get suspicious.  “Good question. Now let us ask you one.”

    “It would seem that a certain man’s girl that had been like a daughter to him has up and vanished.” Omar says.

    At those words, Lee realize what they are saying.  “Clementine is gone?’

    “Because of you, Lee!” James exclaims as he approaches the four in the lobby, AJ right beside him as they both glare at Lee.

    “What are you talking about, James?” Ruby asks, confused at the expression her friend has.

    Before answering, James shows them the letter Clementine left for him.  “When you cast Louis into exile, Clementine decided to leave the community herself.” James keeps the glare on Lee.

    “You mean she’s gone after him?”

    But before James could answer, Luke hurries into the lobby.  “Lee, I had just received word from Nick. The Raiders have been spotted!  Lilly plans on starting the war!”

    They’ll have to deal with this problem of Clementine running away later.  Now they have to deal with Lilly and the Raiders once and for all. “Luke, Keep an eye out for Clementine.  We’ll assemble the fighters and the Whisperers, now!” Lee orders with Aasim and Omar getting to prepare the fighters, Ruby going to stay behind with those that can’t in order to hold the fort, and James reluctantly preparing the Whisperers, claiming that he will not take part of this mindless war.

    As it continues to pour hard, the Raiders and the Community meet up, while Clementine, Louis and Violet hurry to the battle field.  As the two opposing sides stand tall as they all glare at each of their enemies, Aasim and Omar taunts the Raiders. “It’s over, Lee!  I have only dreamt of this for years since you banished us.”

    That’s no fun.  “Boy, she certainly needs a new hobby.” Aasim mumbles to Omar.

    “This is your last chance, Lilly.  Go home.” Lee still gives her mercy.

    But she gives him an evil grin.  “I am home.” At the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning, Lilly commands, “Attack!”

    With that, the two sides are locked in battle with the Raiders proving to be able to overpower the Community.  “Go for the eyes! Break their jaws! Hit them low!” With each of her demands, the Raiders do exactly that. Get them!  Do what you must!”

    With the fighters starting to fight back even harder, James watches as his fellow Whisperers keep close eyes out for nearby Walkers that could be attracted.

    Stopping to watch from afar, Clementine, Louis and Violet become nervous of what the outcome will be if they don’t stop this soon.  As they continue to make their way over to the battle field, they gasp in fear that the commotion has been attracting Walkers as the dead slowly make their way towards the source, the trio running on in hopes that the Walkers won’t follow them.

    Watching how everyone fight off against the Raiders, Aasim and Omar just watch on, not sure of what to do.  Then they watch Minerva appear before Carley. “Where’s your pretty little girl, Carley?” she asks with a taunt.

    “Minerva!” Carley glares at the teen as the two start fighting.

    Just then, Mitch appears beside the two boys, a waterproof bomb in his hand.  As a few Raiders surround the three, Mitch presents the bomb, the fuse lit. “One more step and someone will lose a limb.”  At his warning, the Raiders back off and turn around, Mitch throwing the bomb at their retreating forms.

    After the bomb had gone off, James approaches Mitch with an impressed grin.  “Nicely done with that bomb.” Mitch returns the grin as they wrapped one arm around each other’s shoulders.

    Watching, Lilly is pleased at the sight of some of her Raiders overpowering Lee.  “Lee,” Lilly starts to take part, “you’re mine!”

    Calling off her Raiders, Lilly and Lee are just about to fight each other with both the Raiders and the Community watching with held breaths when they hear two voices call out, “STOP!”  Then Clementine and Louis appear before both sides, preventing the two leaders to fight each other.

    “Clementine?” Lee asks as she glares at him.  At the sight of her, James instantly joins her side, relieved that Clementine is unharmed.

    “Louis!” Lilly exclaims as he glares at her.  “Move.” she demands but he does not budge.

    “Stand aside.” Lee says, not wanting Clementine to get involved.

    “Lee, this has to stop.” Clementine says firmly, taking Lee and the Community by surprise.

    “You’re even weaker than I had originally thought.  I order you to get out of the way!” Lilly demands again but Louis stood his ground as Violet appears in between him and Clementine, glaring back at the shocked Raiders.

    “You’ll never hurt Clementine or Lee, not while we are here.” Violet says, leaving Lilly dumbfounded.

    “Violet,” they heard a soft voice, then saw Minerva cautiously approach the three friends, “please tell us, tell me, what you’ve been up to this whole time.”

    At first the three keep their glares when Violet finally comes clean.  “You all know that I’ve been on secret missions that Lilly never knew. Well, it’s time everyone knew that I’ve been a spy.”  At this reveal, everyone on both sides are left completely surprised, including Louis and Clementine, but except Kenny. “I’ve been informing Kenny of what Lilly has been planning while training Louis and the other Raiders for this war.”

    Clementine is surprised to know that this whole time, the Community had a secret ally from within the Raiders.  Then Lee is the first to break out of his surprise as he returns his attention back to Clem. “I need you to stay out of this!”

    His words did not faze her.  “A wise leader once told me, ‘We are one’.  At first, as a child I didn’t understand him.  But now I do.” Clementine’s glare then softens as she smiles up at Lee.

    He is now confused.  “But they…”

    She cuts him off with the smile remaining as she gestures to the Raiders.  “Them? They are us. What differences do you see because I don’t.”

    At her words, the Community look at Lee in confusion while the Raiders start to feel something different now that Clementine had said those words.  As it ceases to rain and the sunlight starts to break through the dark clouds, Lee stares into her eyes to see that they hold nothing but honest truth about the two sides actually being one.  Finally returning her smile, Lee hugs Clementine, so proud of her.

    Soon, Brody appears from within the Raiders to join Violet, shocking everyone especially Marlon.  “Out of all the Raiders, Violet had only trusted me to know what she’s really been up to all these years.”

    “What?  She only trusted you with this secret?” Marlon aks and the two girls nod.

    Getting tired of the delay, Lilly turns to Minerva.  “Minerva, now!”

    But to her shock, Minerva shakes her head.  “No, Lilly! Clementine is right.” At those words, Minerva and Marlon walk over to stand beside Louis and Violet, the Raiders watching with shocked expressions that she would just disobey her like that.  “Enough.”

    As the others felt conflicted about what to do now, Lilly then gives all of them a wicked look.  “If you all won’t fight beside me, then you will all die as well.” Now disgusted by those words, all of the Raiders at once decided to move to join Lee’s community now that they have a chance at a better life than with Lilly.

    To her great anger, Lilly watches as everyone, including Dorian, now side with Clementine.  “All of you get back here!” Lilly calls out to them but the Raiders just ignore her.

    “Let it go, Lilly.  It’s time we put the past behind us.” Lee says firmly, now that they can end this hatred.

    But Lilly refuses to let go of the past.  “I refuse to let it go!” Then everyone hears the unmistakable sound of many Walkers moaning not too far from here.  Not aware of the Walkers coming, Lilly says in a promise, “This is for you, Carvier!” Going for attack on the man she’s hated for so long, Clementine tackles Lilly away, with the two then falling down the cliff side.

    Watching the two go down, Lee exclaims, “Clementine!” as he, Carley and Louis stand at the edge.

    Now as they roll down the side, Louis calls down, worried, “Clementine!”  This time, Lilly did not miss that name being called, fully aware that the boy she had raised is more worried about the girl he loves than her.  Acting fast, Lee starts to cautiously slide down the rocky side in order to retrieve them.

    As they reach a ledge, Clementine manages to stop her fall with her feet to skid to a stop, but Lilly hangs onto the edge for dear life, now terrified of falling.  “Hold on, Clementine!” Carley calls down. Then after hearing the loud moans, she gasps as she watches countless Walkers appear below the ledge, waiting for someone to fall to this unavoidable fate.

    “Lee!” she has to warn him now.  “Lee, the Walkers!” Carley calls out to him, with Lee then seeing all of the Walkers gathering below the ledge and Louis to become even more worried for Clementine, even scared for Lilly.

    Watching as the Walkers hold their dead, rotting arms up with Lilly struggling to hold on, Clementine leans down as far as she could reach.  Lilly, give me your hand.”

    Without any hesitation, Lilly does take Clementine’s offered hand, but her arms are already growing tired from hanging onto the edge.  “Lilly, come on.” Clementine tries to pull her up and Lilly did try to use her feet to climb back up, but a Walker had just about grabbed her ankle when her feet slipped back down.

    “I’ll help you and we can go back to the fortress, you and the Raiders can have a better life there with us.” Clementine promises.

    As much as she wants to take her up on her promise, Lilly shakes her head as tears form in her eyes.  “I’m sorry, Clementine. I can’t go back with all of you. Let me go and I’ll become a bad memory.”

    This left Clementine shocked.  “Lilly, please don’t give up!”

    The tears now flowing down her cheeks, Lilly gives her a soft smile.  “Please, Clem. Take care of everyone for me.” With that, she loosens her hold on Clementine’s hand, causing her to fall right into the waiting arms of the Walkers, Clementine watching in horror as Lilly is eaten up to nothing.

    Having to watch Lilly meet her demise from the cliff, Louis sighs.  Once she was completely out of sight and the Walkers start to wander away once they were done with Lilly’s corpse, Clementine sighs, sad that she couldn’t save Lilly.  “Clem.” she hears Lee as he stands behind her, holding out his hand with a smile, relieved that she is now safe.

    “Lee.  I tried.”  Clementine sets her hand in his.


	13. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Community and the Raiders are restored to one whole, there could only be a bright future for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone. I must say that this is the fastest I've ever worked on one fanfic and I had really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you to everyone that have read up to this point. Thank you all for joining me on this fast journey. I promise that I have another Disney Clouis story in the making. Look forward to it!

**Chapter 13**

**A New Beginning**

 

    Climbing back up, Carley and Louis are beyond relieved that Clementine had survived that ordeal.  “Clementine!” Carley brings her into her arms, tears in her eyes.

    “Wow, Clementine!” Omar speaks, clearly amazed at her courage to stop Lilly from attacking Lee.

    “That was incredibly brave!” James exclaims, also really relieved that she is safe.

    Turning to Louis as she leaves Carley’s hug, Clementine says with a soft sigh as he pulls her into his arms, “Louis.”

    “Oh, Clementine.” Louis holds her close.

    Watching them be so affectionate, Lee comes to a new decision.  “Louis.” The boy approaches the man, Clementine still beside him.  “I was wrong. You do belong here.” At those words, Louis smiles up at Lee, Clementine overly happy that now Louis can stay with her.  “Let’s us all go home.” he had said, a smile towards the Raiders now that the broken up community is now whole.

    With that, everyone in the field start the long trek back to the fortress.  Waiting right outside the main gates, Ruby is in shock to see that among the Community are Raiders, but they all had their weapons lowered.  Once she had spotted Lee, Ruby runs up to him, asking, “Why are the Raiders here?”

    “It’s ok, Ruby.” Aasim says as he takes his place beside her.

    “Clementine helped me realize that the Raiders are still part of this Community that should never had been broken up in the first place.” Lee explains as the girl in question smiles at her friends.  Then Ruby notices that a few of the Raiders, well ex-Raiders, have smiles across their faces.

    But then she notices that there’s not a certain face among them.  “What happened to Lilly?”

    “She didn’t make it.  I tried to save her from the Walkers so she could also live peacefully with us.  But Lilly decided that it’s best if she just becomes a bad memory.” Clementine answers, sad that she couldn’t save her with Louis comforting her.  At first, after hearing the news of Lilly’s death, Ruby and a few others were relieved that she’s gone, but eventually started to pray for her lost soul to find peace.

    Now that the Community has been restored and grown so much, Clementine and Louis decided to take charge of having to expand the fortress as the new appointed leaders, Lee and Carley absolutely proud of the girl they had raised after she had been found outside the fortress walls all those years ago.

    Watching the love radiate so brightly among them all with Louis and Clementine, Lee and Carley, James and Mitch, Violet and Minerva, Marlon and Brody, and among many others, Aasim and Omar can’t help but be emotional as Aasim holds Ruby close.

    Before the work officially began, the old and new leaders of the Community stand before all of the members, with high hopes that all that are ahead of them is a bright future they can all build up to.  The first task was to construct and build a memorial for all those loved ones and they have lost in order to get to where they currently are, where they all stand as one.

    With the hatred that caused the Community to be torn apart now finally put to rest with love in its place, Kenny could now only smile up to the bright sky, as he also thinks back to the beloved family he had lost, knowing that now they can rest in peace and he can live on in this life of peace.

    Happily watching Louis and Clementine always being together, Violet is glad that her plan may not have been the reason that everyone is now together in one Community, like they always should have been.

    Now that there’s only a bright future ahead of them, Clementine and Louis could only think about staying by each other’s side, seeing it all go through right beside their strong love.

 

**_We are one_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is much shorter than how the last chapters were, but I say this is a sweet ending. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
